


A Game Where the Rules Keep Changing

by ohsodeluded



Category: The Royals (TV 2015)
Genre: Author does in fact have brain rot!, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Hate Sex, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Pool Table Sex, So now you have to deal with this!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25838356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohsodeluded/pseuds/ohsodeluded
Summary: Jasper is tired of their new ritual: a debriefing, a glass of whiskey, a game of His Majesty's choosing.One night, the careful ritual breaks down.
Relationships: Jasper Frost/Robert Henstridge
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	A Game Where the Rules Keep Changing

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fic since a couple of drabbles circa 2011 but I binged the royals while quarantined and it gave me brain worms...and this fic was all I could think about until I finally posted it. 
> 
> ALSO I started reading Wikipedia articles about “cue sports” and snooker (which is the game played at Robert’s bachelor party... or not I'm not going to go back and double-check), before deciding that I didn’t care. Which is why I describe 8-ball because it’s all I actually know. If anyone has strong opinions about accuracy regarding the aristocratic nature of certain cue games versus others…I apologize.

“Enter.”

As Jasper gets the verbal confirmation, he pulls open the doors to the king’s office and steps inside, taking on his usual stance to feign deference; back straight, hands clasped behind him, chin raised.

“Go ahead and close the door.” Robert states flatly, rising from his desk and moving towards the center of the room, towards the table that is set against the back of the couches. As Jasper does as instructed, the click of the double doors shutting merges with the clink of crystal as the king opens one of the ever-present decanters found throughout the palace and pours himself a glass. Just one glass of whiskey for himself, Jasper notes, the other glass on the tray left empty, accentuating the lack of regard the king holds for the bodyguard, no matter how important he made this meeting out to be when he demanded Jasper come see him as soon as possible (which coming from royalty, usually means immediately, but when it comes from Robert Jaspers always takes his time…on account of him being American and the king being a smug asshole).

“I asked you in here because I wanted to speak with you about the security for my upcoming charity ball. And later, how my dear brother and sister are faring. “

“Everything is under control, Your Majesty. The vetting of each member of the guest list is well underway, as is the securing of the palace itself” Jasper responds, not particularly pleased with having to explain that he does, in fact, know how to do his job. “Would you like to view the schedule of the palace guards and their posts once it’s finalized?” He adds.

“No, I trust that you all can figure that our for yourselves” Robert replies, taking a sip of his drink, leaning back against his desk. “It’s relieving to hear that all is coming along nicely.”

“Yes Sir.” Is the only reply that Jasper can muster, curt with the hopes that he will soon be able to leave and finish his shift.

“Great.” Robert says, pushing himself off of the desk and stalking towards the center of the room, “Now, how about you provide me a demonstration of the Las Vegas-Hustling skills that I’ve heard so much about” gesturing to the billiards table in the center of the room, ivory balls racked and ready to begin. He grabs a stick that looks to be made of heavy wood from a storage rack on a side wall and begins to chalk the tip. “I’ll even let you break”.

Jasper took the invitation and cautiously stepped forward, grabbing his own cue and preparing himself for his opening shot. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Robert, watching him in a way that was almost predatory as he leaned over the table to begin the game.

-

This is how to begins, Jasper being called in nearly every night to provide a ‘debrief’ for His Majesty and a game of his choosing, whether it be the billiards table, or the dartboard, but peculiarly never approaching the chess set he leaves on the low table on the other side of the office, perpetually halfway through a game with an unknown opponent, the pieces never in the same configuration twice.

The ritual repeats itself almost to a letter every single time: Robert pouring himself a drink while leaving a second crystal tumbler conspicuously empty next to the decanter and offering Jasper the first move with a sly joke or reference to his nefarious heritage. Jasper isn’t sure exactly how he got in this situation, whether it is an outcropping of Robert’s dislike for him and need to constantly show that he is in control, or a desperate measure on account of him not actually having any friends to show off to anymore (Beck hasn’t been seen around the palace since the fight before the balcony, Sebastian is off traipsing the globe with Eleanor, and Liam is growing colder and colder with his brother as he falls deeper into his conspiracy). 

If he was being honest, the whole process pissed him off.

He was spending what could have been time off entertaining the prick, allowing himself to be insulted and toyed with for a few hours until Robert got bored of his measured refusal to respond and shooed him away to go home. If he was being fully honest with himself, Jasper also didn’t have much else going for him at the moment, and he did get a sense of satisfaction from not letting Robert get a rise out of him, try as a he might. Win or lose, as he left the king’s quarters in the late evening, Jasper couldn’t help but smile to himself because he knew that he would always win the test of wills between the two. He too had a lifetime of practice, and he wouldn’t let Robert get to him.

-

This evening felt different though, the energy of the room felt off from the moment the doors shut behind him and he looked on the King, seated on the couch and hunched over the low table in a way that Jasper hadn’t seen before, not particularly suited to his station. He stayed standing just inside the entrance, waiting for the indication to speak or take any sort of action. Robert took his time, looking over his chess game for a few more moments before making a move and standing, making his way directly towards the decanter and pouring himself a drink like always.

“You’re late. I was beginning to worry that you absconded with the crown jewels once again” He finally states flatly, with a glint in his eyes as he looks towards Jasper to study his face for a reaction. Jasper bit his cheek and took a few seconds to even out his breath before responding,

“I apologize, Your Majesty, is there anything that you need?” He eventually responds, mimicking the King’s flat tone and attempt at professionalism.  
  


“Yes Jasper, set up the game and go ahead and begin for me” Robert responds absentmindedly, turning away from Jasper as he takes another drink from his glass.

Jasper began to prepare like usual, and took his first shot, making note of how Robert made a barely concealed effort to avoid looking at him as he did so.

They continued on like usual for some time, the expected ribbing from Robert met with a disinterested “mhm” of affirmation or “Yes, Your Majesty” from Jasper as the game continued neck and neck until the end, the two of them evenly matched in most games that they could come up with.

As Jasper lined up his final shot, glaring down at the ivory depths of the cue ball as he aimed the obsidian 8 into the previously called far-left pocket, and his attempt to monitor Robert’s movement out of the corner of his eye backfired as his shot missed by a longshot, both spheres clicking loudly as they rolled around the antique baize. Robert’s laugh as his miscalculation echoed around the room, and when he recovered, he made it clear what he found so amusing about the situation –

“It really is a wonder why Eleanor wasted so much time on you, you simply aren’t able to get it in properly in the end, no matter what the circumstance.”

Despite everything, despite his weeks of careful modulation of his emotions and responses to Robert’s taunts, the casual mention of his broken-down relationship with Eleanor sends him over the edge, throwing his cue onto the ground as he whips to face Robert, who is looking at him with amusement.

Everything happens so fast as he finally loses control of his pent-up anger and lunges towards where Robert is standing along the long side of the billiards table. There’s a scuffle and the sound of the large table shifting along the floor as Jasper eventually gets Robert pinned with his front against it, hunched over slightly. He brackets his legs around Roberts and pushes in, putting what is likely more pressure than necessary to keep him locked in place. Jasper also grabs the King's arms and keep them pinned behind him.

“You have no idea what you’re talking about, asshole. Keep her name and what we had out of your mouth if you still want to maintain the use of it” he mutters into Robert’s ear, unable to keep the anger that’s been stewing inside him contained for much longer.

Robert continues to struggle against his grip, letting his carefully manicured guard slip away as he tries to move. Try as he might, Robert is only able to get his hands free, pushing himself around to face Jasper, still pinned but with his back against the table. Pushed forward against Jasper until he is also able to slide one of his legs outside of the grip of Jasper’s hips, gaining some leverage but not enough to free himself from his bodyguard’s grasp.

The two are evenly matched in height, but the power behind Robert’s broader frame, military training, and boxing experience are no match for Jasper’s real-world fighting history. He knows what he’s doing and isn’t afraid to fight dirty, pushing in even closer with every one of Robert’s attempts to wiggle away and clamping his hands down on his wrists, pinning them against the edge of the table.

The discomfort in the room grows exponentially, as it is remarkably silent except for his own heavy breathing huffing loudly in his ears. Putting more pressure on Robert’s wrists, Jasper is suddenly struck by the stupidity of what he’s doing, and the fact that these are, after everything else, likely the last few seconds of his employment in the palace (and potentially his life), when he’s pulled out of his head by another laugh.

Jasper’s adrenaline spikes again as he lifts his eyes up to look straight into Robert’s, so close that he can feel the heat of the King's breath against his face. Involuntarily giving his own low chuckle between his breaths that have become more labored, even as he adeptly attempts to hide it.

“Like I said. No control, you really have no idea what you’re doing do you?”

He considers loosening his grip, but thinks better of it when he sees the look in Robert's eyes, as he continues talking.

“You’re pathetic, your head is so full of stupid fluff and sentimental loyalty to those who will never lift a finger for you that there’s no room for determining the endgame of your actions. You really are an imbecile Mr. Frost, that must really be why my sister ran off to be as far away from you as possible.”

At the end of the day, Jasper actually has no idea what the man in from of him is capable of, and doesn’t intend to find out the hard way, and decides to instead push in further with the rest of his body weight to keep Robert from getting out of his grip again, digging his fingers into the flesh of his arms good measure, hoping that it hurts. He feels another deep laugh reverberate against his chest.

“Now, bruising the Sovereign might be one of your worst ideas to date. It’s no wonder you can’t make it in life or gain anything through legitimate means. Not a shred of common sense”, Robert responds, his breath hot on Jasper’s neck, no longer straining against the grip but still clearly wound tight and ready to strike the second he gets an opening. For that comment, Jasper pulls back for a second before shoving him harder against the table, its steady legs squeaking as the heavy mass shifts slightly along the floor. The edge is probably digging into the small of Robert’s back now, as he is trying to wriggle his way upwards onto the table to relieve the pressure.

In this moment both men simultaneously make the same observation. As Jasper pushes in closer, through his suit’s trousers he feels the tell-tale press of Robert half-hard against his hip. The sensation sends a shock through his system, struck with both the desire to get even closer and to run away as fast as possible.

They both make a move to separate within the confines of the hold, but the movement only makes things worse as the swiping touch causes Robert to let out a loud breath that Jasper hadn’t even noticed he was holding. This time, Jasper’s first instinct is to do it again, just to see what he’d do, but Robert beats him to it, returning pressure to his hip. Robert moves his hips up against the steady weight of Jasper, who in turn pushes down again and feels the blood rush to his cock with the pleasure of the friction.

Jasper doesn’t know what the hell they’re doing, but he sure knows that he doesn’t want it to stop. He begins to circle his hips more rhythmically, giving in to the desire of the moment. Robert continues to press his own hard cock into Jasper’s pelvis, letting out another low gasp and trying to extricate his wrists from Jasper’s grasp.

The sensation of the King’s hot breath on his neck, his cock hard against his own, and the frantic wiggling against his hands causes Jasper to loosen his grip, focusing his energy instead on the grinding of their hips together. Robert immediately takes the opportunity to free himself, wrapping one arm around Jasper’s neck and setting the other on the small of his back, hand grabbing possessively at his ass, pulling him in even closer. Jasper lets out a yelp at this unexpected touch, which earns him another breathy chuckle against his neck.

The two men continue to move like this, frantic and uncaring of whatever consequences may lay beyond. Jasper feels himself beginning to build towards release when the sensation of wet lips and then teeth latch onto his throat, grazing along his pulse point before settling on the perfect spot to suck a dark purple mark into his skin, before moving lower and repeating the action.

Jasper moans despite himself, partially not wanting to give Robert the satisfaction of vocalizing how turned on he was right now, but otherwise being unable to control the desire that was quickly becoming overwhelming. No longer focused on holding a grip on Robert’s wrists, Jasper continued to brace himself against the billiards table with one arm, while snaking his other hand around to begin to undo both of their belts and trousers. This earns him a groan from Robert, as well as a shift in his hips to begin to grind their erections together more enthusiastically.

Jasper took this as an affirmative signal, and reached his hand into Robert’s trousers, underneath the waistband of his boxers, and pulled out his cock. Beginning to stroke from root to tip with a tight fist, he shifted his hips and other arm in an attempt to hoist Robert onto the table, looking for a better angle for the friction and producing another squeak from the billiards table as the weight of two grown men slid it across the floor and caused its legs to sway slightly.

He was abruptly stopped by two hands against his chest, pushing him back.

“This is 120 years old and you aren’t worth the cost of any damage” Robert responded gruffly as he shoved Jasper backward and led him onto the closest of the leather couches with one hand, using the other to hold his trousers up to avoid tripping over them as they threatened to slip down his legs. The waistband of his boxers remains pushed down his hips as he shuffles forward, red cock standing up against his stomach and beginning to leak from the tip.

This time, Jasper allows himself to be pushed onto his back as he finally gets his trousers undone and shoved down below his hips, freeing his own erection from their confines. Robert climbs on top of him, straddling his hips and taking the opportunity to grip both of their cocks in his fist. Jasper begins to trust into Robert’s hand and against his erection, the incredible friction sending shocks through his system, with every pass building the heat in his lower abdomen. His breaths are coming out even faster and heavier now, morphing into low groans before getting silenced by Robert’s mouth on his.

_Robert’s mouth, on his._

Jasper was stunned as Robert’s lips move against his own, mouth opening and tongue swiping against his lips and pressing for entry, stunned by the fact that he was now not just fucking, but _kissing the King of England_. A well-timed jerk of Robert’s palm against the head of his cock pulls him out of his panic and causes him to let out another moan, opening his mouth for Robert’s tongue to finally gain entrance and begin deepening the kiss.

All of the sensations on his body at once are almost too much to bear as he grabs at Robert’s ass with both hands, pulling his hips forward so that they can both thrust into Robert's fist, in time with the wet sounds of their mouths against each other. As the heat builds up between them, Robert's movements became more and more frenzied and desperate as he chases his release. The final bricks of his dignified façade come crumbling down as Robert arches his back and pushes his ass firmly into Jasper’s hands, coming onto Jasper’s previously immaculate white shirt. The sight of him completely losing his composure as he continues to jerk them through his orgasm sends Jasper over the edge, returning the favor and ruining Robert’s clothes with his own release in the process.

Robert braces himself with one hand next to Jasper’s head and the other still around their cocks, squeezing lightly as their heavy breaths mingle and they come down from the orgasmic high, before sitting up onto his knees and looking down at Jasper. His hair is falling back onto his forehead, and his face is flushed from the exertion. He takes one last, long, glance at Jasper’s form, undoubtedly in a similar state of dishevelment, before tucking himself back into his underwear and redoing his trousers. Jasper looks on with satisfaction, the wet spot his cum has left a stain on Robert’s (now thoroughly wrinkled) dress pants, a souvenir of what they’ve done for some royal launderer to have to deal with.

Jasper follows his King’s lead and begins to put himself back together, extricating his legs from under Robert and standing up. He looks across the room and sees his suit jacket lying on the ground where it had been hastily disregarded as they moved from the middle of the office to the couch. He maps out an exit route in his mind that will allow him to grab the jacket and make a quick exit, with the embarrassment of what just transpired suddenly hitting him.

In the meantime, Robert has also fully stood up and poured himself another three fingers of whiskey from the decanter, heading behind his desk to regain a semblance of authority. He knows that he has slipped, and a side of him that he keeps tightly under wraps has broken through against his better judgment.

“Will that be all, Your Majesty?” Jasper asks, now fully dressed again with his jacket buttoned to hopefully hide the evidence, feigning indifference to heaviness in the air and smell of sex and sweat hanging around him.

“Yes, you’re free to go” Robert responds, turning towards the large window to look out onto the night lights of the city, “but report to me again first thing tomorrow morning. We still have much to discuss which we did not get to.” His tone contains a sense of finality that Jasper knows all too well, and he takes this as his cue to leave.

Stepping outside of the double doors and closing them securely shut, Jasper stops to take a breath, leaning back and letting the heavy wood hold him up for the moment.

“fuck…” he mumbles under his breath, not knowing the full extent of what he’s gotten himself into, but well aware that it could not end well for anyone. “this _fucking_ family.”


End file.
